PJO Truth or Dare
by Mr.Continuous
Summary: I see alot of these on FF, so I thought i'd put one out. Please Read and review. M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen a shitload of these all over FF, and there usually really popular so I thought I'd put one out.**

**Does good Great.**

**Does bad Okay.**

**So this is M for a reason, Implied Lemons, swearing, nudity and dead hamsters.**

**There will be no pairings, will yeah there will just not kept.**

**As in I could have Percy and Selena screw like rabbits, yet it would matter and I probably will.**

**This will really Branch out to random pairings.**

**Like Percy and Clarisse, not doing that because its really Effing weird but you get the point.**

**So, lets get this random crazy M rated Truth or Daring story on!**

**Oh and Selena, Luke, Beckendorf, Bianca and Zoe are not dead.**

Selena had Gathered Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Luke, Beckendorf, Bianca, Grover, The Stolls, Katie, Jason, Piper and Leo. To the Poseidon Cabin(Because its empty) for a Truth or Dare game.

"So, You what to have a Truth or Dare game?" Nico asked.

"Yep"

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Well because...Oh I just want to okay!"

"Okay, Geez I'll play" Percy said.

Everyone else nodded.

"Okay rules, If you don't do the Dare or say the truth, you have to Remove an part of your clothing"

"Why" Bianca asked.

"Because what else are you supposed to do?"

"Well, Yeah" Bianca Agreed.

"Okay I'm first" Selena said "Nico Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Dare!"

"Okay, You have to go into the Forest find a Bear, jump on it and have Travis film it"

"What!"

"Are you gonna do it?"

"No way!" He said then takes off his shirt, "Thalia truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Would you Fuck Percy?"

Percy went wide eyed(Remember there isn't any Pairings).

"Yes! Wait No! Both! Um Selena Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you too go into the bathroom and Lick Connor's Penis"

"AHH!"

Connor went red.

Selena sat there for a moment, "Fine! come on Connor"

"Yes!" Connor Fist pumped.

They walked into the bathroom, They heard several moans from Connor.

They came out Connor looked like he was the "Mac-Daddy" when Selena looked like she just licked a Cow Shit.

"T-Thalia! Truth o-or Dare"

"Oh no, Truth!"

"If Jason wasn't your brother would you want to have a Sexual Relationship with him?"

Thalia turned Tomato red Jason looked weirdly at her.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Thalia just took off her shirt revealing her Black Bra.

"I'm gonna get you Selena! Grover Truth or Dare"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to go and take a shit on the Big House porch in front of Chiron"

"What!"

"Do it Grover! Grow some Balls!" Travis said.

"Uhh Fine!" Grover said then Walks out side Travis filming it, Grover walks up to porch bends down.

"Wait!"

"What!"

"I don't have to go" Grover said.

"Grover!" Thalia called out.

"What! I can't control my Bowels!"

"Grover!" Chiron said "What in Mr. D's Wine are you talking about!"

"Nothing!"

Grover then Runs inside.

"Grover, You fail more than Clovis, and that's saying something" Nico said.

"You'll have to do the Dare when 'Its Touching the Cotton'" Luke said.

Everyone laughed.

"Grr Percy Truth or Dare!"

"Dare"

"I dare you to have Sex with Thalia!"

"Um Okay?"

Thalia is looking red again, if this keeps up, I think she may be impregnated.

"Everyone outside!" Selena yelled.

Everyone ran outside.

"Hey! why don't we go to Zeus' Fist?" Beckendorf said.

Everyone agreed.

"Okay I'll tell them that's where were going" Grover said then opening the door to "Uh! Oooh" and moaning.

Grover fell over.

Nico quickly closed the door.

"Lets go"

Once they had all gathered at Zeus' Fist, "I'll go" Beckendorf said.

"But its Grover hasn't picked anybody" Selena pointed out.

"Well he's still passed out back there, so yeah" Beckendorf said.

"Bianca Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Would you eat an Rock for an Pickle?"

"No?"

"Not very good dare" Nico said.

"I know"

"Okay Travis Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Eat that Caterpillar of that tree!"

"Ewww!" Selena said.

"I'll do it!"

"What!" Connor yelled at his brother.

"Dude even I won't do that!" Nico said.

"I'll do it anyway!"

"Really? I didn't think you'd do it" Bianca said.

"Well I'am!"

Travis grabbed the Caterpillar, and dropped it in his mouth.

Selena threw up, Luke then threw up, then Beckendorf, then Connor, then Bianca, then Annabeth, then Katie, Piper, Leo, Jason.

"Wow, I'm the only one who didn't throw up" Nico said.

Travis then threw up the Caterpillar, then Nico Threw up.

Percy and Thalia walked up to them, smiling and holding hands.

"Whoa" Thalia said.

"What did we miss!"

**SO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS? IS IT BETTER THAN THE OTHERS? WILL YOU FAVORITE THIS? WILL YOU READ THE REST?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. That was Strange

**First off thanks for all the reviews.**

**And if you didn't know you can submit Dares and Truths.**

**Because I will run out of ideas.**

**So onto chapter 2!**

Percy and Thalia had no idea what was going on.

There was throw up everywhere.

And Grover was laying passed out on the ground by the Poseidon cabin.

It was like Chowder night all over again, One time they had Chowder for Dinner.

Terrible, everybody threw up it was so bad.

They were all just sitting there covered in throw up, and shaking.

Percy had a Idea, "If they don't wake up in the next three minutes I'm gonna throw something"

Three minutes later still, no one awake.

So, Percy pulled out the Condom he used with Thalia.

He threw it at Nico.

It stuck to his Face.

Nico snapped outta it, looked at his Forehead screamed louder than any Guy should, waking up everyone.

Everyone ran away to take showers, I don't blame them. Eww.

Hours later everyone was clean.

They went back to Percy's cabin and started back up again, but because of last time Luke, Bianca and Grover did not return.

"I swear Percy, I'll kill you" Nico said.

"No you Won't"

"Maybe"

"No"

"Whatever, I'll start Percy Truth or Dare"

"Dare" Right as that came out of Percy's mouth he regretted it.

"Yes! I dare you to go and smack Chiron then lick his face!"

"Ew! Nico" Selena said then started beating him with her Purse.

"Ow ow Stop!"

After about three minutes Selena stopped.

Nico looked like he'd just seen Hades' Penis.

"Penis! Are you humping the Hare?" Nico Asked.

"Ew!" Selena began to hit Nico once more for five more minutes.

After that Nico looked like he was Dead.

He laid there with one eye open and a fly flying around it.

"Guess I'm not doing it, But I'll go Selena Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Are you a Virgin?"

Selena threw her Purse at him.

"That was for asking that, But to answer it, No Now Thalia Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Jason"

"Nope" Thalia said taking off her shirt revealing a green day Bra.

"Travis truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to let Selena put make up on you like the Joker then go into the Ares cabin and try to scare Clarisse"

"Okay!"

Travis came back in Pain.

"For some reason that gave me Boner so now I'm Horny! Katie Dare or Dare!"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to have a Threesome with me and Connor!"

"Yes Bro! Good thinking! Twice the Boners!"

"Lets get out of here, but next time there's a Sex related dare lets go to a Different Cabin instead of Mine" Percy said.

"I actually agree with that, Percy's Cabin is Dirty" Annabeth said.

So they went to Zeus' Fist yet again.

"OK I'll start Selena Truth or Dare" Beckendorf said.

"Dare"

"I dare you to French Kiss open mouth kiss Percy or ME!"

Selena looked Between Percy and Beckendorf.

"Eh what the Heck"

Selena tackled Beckendorf.

She got off him then looked at Percy.

"Hey! it was me or him"

"I don't care" Selena then proceed to Tackled Percy.

Open mouth kissing him.

Selena was about to get up when Percy pulled her back down, Deepening the kiss.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled.

Percy made a 1 minute signal, then got boner so he changed it to 10 minutes/hours.

Picked Selena up and made a signal to go on, then walked into the woods.

"Wow, that was strange"


	3. I can't believe this

**Update time, send in your dares and truths**

**BTW this is a short one so yeah**

"I can't believe Percy was walked off like that with Silena!" Thalia wined.

"Geez, you just had Sex, what did you expect? to get married?" Nico asked.

"Maybe"

"Wow" Luke said.

"Lets just continue, I'll go" Grover said, "Beckendorf, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Sing White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons"

"Who the Hell is that? That sounds like a Porno"

"Just sing it"

"I don't have the lyrics"

Grover hands him a piece of paper, "I Always keep a copy on hand"

"That's Really weird" Thalia said.

"Yeah, I get that alot"

"Okay, whatever I'll sing it"

lyrics:  
>Can you lie next to her<br>And give her your heart, your heart  
>As well as your body<br>And can you lie next to her  
>And confess your love, your love<br>As well as your folly  
>And can you kneel before the king<br>And say I'm clean, I'm clean

Chorus:  
>But tell me now, where was my fault<br>In loving you with my whole heart  
>Oh tell me now, where was my fault<br>In loving you with my whole heart

A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage  
>You did not think when you sent me to the grave, the grave<br>You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections

Chorus

Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life  
>Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life<p>

"Wow that sounds like a awesome band" Luke says.

"Yep"


	4. Happy yet mad Grover

**Update time, send in your dares and truths**

**BTW this is a short one so yeah**

Percy and Silena came walking out of the forest, "Look whose back" Luke said.

Thalia had a sour look on her face "Have Fun?"

Percy and Silena sat down, "You look pissed" Percy said almost about to laugh.

Thalia's face started turning red "Wow, Guess it worked" Silena said.

"What?"

"Thalia, we didn't even do anything, I just wanted to see your face and it was totally worth it" Percy said. Thalia hit him, "Ow!"

"Can we continue?" Grover asked.

"If Thalia will stop Fucking hitting me! Damn!" Percy yelled. Thalia just kept on hitting him harder.

The Stolls and Katie came walking back, sat down got out there phones and started recording, "So, Connor what was it like?" Grover asked him.

"What like?"

"Sex"

"OOHHHH, Fan-fucking-tastic"

"Okay, so since they don't seem to be stopping, lets just continue, I'll go Grover truth or dare" Luke says.

"Dare"

"I Dare you to have Sex with Bianca"

"YES!"

There was a scream, and Nico jumped up and threw the condom off face and onto Grover. Who screamed.

"That was for accepting!" Nico yelled.

So Grover and Bianca walked off, somewhere.

Grover looked happy, and sad, Probably because he was going to lose his virginity but, he got a condom thrown at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup, Bitches.**

Grover stumbled out of the woods, looked drunk or high or something.

"Have a good time?" Percy asked him.

"Yes!" Grover answered.

"Where is Bianca?" Nico wanted to know.

"Oh she passed out, by the way did you know you could snort tree sap? best high ever, And I should know," Grover said. "Smoked many plants I have."

"Alrighty then who's turn is it?" Thaila asked.

"Mine," Grover says, "Nico, now that everyone knows you're a homo, Do you love Percy?"

"Just cause I am gay, which is the term we prefer doesn't mean I like every guy, but yes."

"Dude, fuck off," Percy yelled.

"Thank you, Annabeth truth or dare?" Nico asked.

"Dare."

"Go rape Chiron," Nico smiled, "With a strapon, Connor can film for my viewing pleasure."

"What the fuck!" Grover yelled, "That's what you're into!"

"Yes."

"I am not filming that!"

"Fine I will watch Live."

"I'm just gonna take my shirt off."

"Damnit!" Nico yelled, "Fine, I'll be back."

"I think, I just threw up," Connor said "Mentally."

"Okay, I go Luke truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Truth."

"When there was that whole Kronos thing, Did you ever feel the need to take dumps while inside him? If so were they fiery poops?"

"Yep."

Percy then started to laugh so hard he himself had a fiery poop. Which lifted him of the ground to hit his head on a tree branch above him knocking him out, causing him fall to the ground flinging shit all over the place.

Nuff said…...


End file.
